


Buckle Up, This Gunslinger's Loaded

by blingblingis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingis/pseuds/blingblingis
Summary: McCree loves it when you ride him.





	Buckle Up, This Gunslinger's Loaded

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my tumblr for McCree smut!
> 
> You can find my imagines blog [here!](https://moreheroimagines.tumblr.com/)

You feel like you’re on fire. Every inch of your skin tingles from the warmth of Jesse’s kisses. His beard scratches pleasantly across your flesh, pulling a shudder from you effortlessly. You’re floating somewhere between a high and absolute fucking euphoria and he hasn’t even touched you yet, not really.

“Jesse, please.” you whine, your eyes half-open and staring at the ceiling as you arch your back.

A warm chuckle reaches your ears and you look down to see him smirk at you, placing a soft kiss on your hipbone. “Please what, darlin’?” he teases, nipping at the spot he just kissed.

You gasp despite yourself, your hands tightening in the sheets surrounding you. You know what he wants and you both know he’ll get it. But that doesn’t mean either or both of you can’t drag this out as long as possible. He seems to be enjoying himself, leisurely perusing your body with lips and hands. And even though it’s driving you insane you’re enjoying his attentions just as much.

Jesse works his way lower, completely ignoring where you want him most in favor of kissing and nipping at your thighs, leaving bright crimson blossoms in his wake. “You’re evil.” you huff, wiggling underneath him.

You feel him smirk against your thigh and then swiftly, firmly sink his teeth into it. The sound that leaves you is a mix between a gasp and a squeal, the slight pain already being eased by his warm wet tongue. “It ain’t that hard, darlin’,” he mutters, leaving you completely and sitting back on his heels to observe you. His eyes rove over your bare form, drinking in the sight of you spread out for him. It fills him with pride and arousal to see you bearing his marks, littered across your skin. He hums thoughtfully, his right hand running up and down your calf in a soothing manner, “All ya gotta do is ask for what you want.”

Ask, he says. As if what he really wants isn’t you begging for him, needing him more than anything. You’re not ashamed to beg, but he’s always so damn smug about it. You hate it. It’s sexy. You hate that you find it sexy. The begging doesn’t come yet, however. First, you tell him plainly what you want, “I want you to touch me.” Okay, so it’s implied. And even you know this won’t get you what you desire.

“I am touchin’ you.” he smirks, his fingers trailing down to your ankle, his thumb rubbing circles on the bone there.

You glare at him, “I want you to touch me with your tongue.” Closer, but still not exactly what he’s looking for. As evidenced by the way he closes his hand around your ankle and brings it to his shoulder. He arches a brow at you as he presses a kiss there and works his way up your calf agonizingly slowly, his tongue peeking out to tease your flesh. When he reaches your knee you decide you’ve had enough. “Between my thighs, you smug son of a-” you cut yourself off with a gasp.

In the span of a second he dropped down onto his stomach and licked a broad stripe up your slick folds. He snickers at the unsuppressed moan that leaves your lips and you snake your hand down and tug on his hair in retaliation. This backfires, as he actually loves having his hair pulled. And you know this. He moans against you, laying his arm across your hips to keep them steady while he works you with his tongue. 

You groan at your movement being restricted, but revel in the strength of his hold and the fervor with which he laps at you. He parts your folds with his free hand and makes a sound that is dangerously close to a purr. His tongue flicks out and he watches your face twist in pleasure at the first direct contact to your clit. Your eyes nearly roll back, he’s been teasing you for what feels like hours, you just want him to fuck you already. But damn it all if you’re not going to enjoy every second of this.

Your fingers twist harder at his locks as he teases you, his tongue swirling around your clit. Leaning up, you prop yourself up on your elbow to watch him. His warm brown eyes are already boring into you, pupils blown wide with lust, gaze intent on drinking in every minute detail of your face, your body as he makes you fall apart. Your head falls back and a gasping moan spills from your lips as he wraps his lips around your clit and sucks, hard. He’s smirking again, but it feels far too good for you to care. 

“Jesse.” you whimper, just to say something, anything. He hums in response and the vibrations are absolutely delicious. Your blood sings in your veins and yet it feels like fire, burning you to ash from the inside out. It’s so much, too much, and not enough. He releases his hold on your hips and uses that hand to tease your entrance, the tip of his index finger bearly dipping into your core before retreating entirely. “Jesse.” you growl, your hips rocking toward his hand of their own volition.

He pulls his mouth from you and gives you the sweetest, most innocent grin, “Yes, darlin’? There somethin’ you want?” he asks, sweet as cherry pie, leaning back down to press a kiss to your aching clit.

Your legs tense on either side of his head. You’re passed the point of caring whether or not your begging will feed his ego. It was only a cat and mouse game anyway. You both know how this goes. “I wanna come.” you moan, your toes curling into the sheets when his beard scratches at your thighs. “Please, Jesse, make me come.”

“Good girl.” he hums, finally slipping his finger inside of you and redoubling his efforts on your clit with his lips and tongue. Your head drops back, your arm wobbling before finally giving out and you collapse back to the pillows beneath you. You shudder and gasp as he works you harder, faster, adding a second finger when your thighs start to quake around his head.

You are not quiet, your loud, unabashed moans filling the air, your breath coming in hot puffs. You whimper and plead with him, begging him wordlessly to give you the release you so desperately seek. And Jesse never pulls away. He teases and builds your pleasure up but he never denies you it, each time sending you hurtling toward blissful oblivion. Your body jerks involuntarily, the spasms of your orgasm making you twitch and writhe in pleasure.

He laps eagerly at your release and pulls away from you slowly. You gaze up at him dazedly, a lazy smile on your face. He keeps perfect eye contact with you as he lifts his fingers to his mouth and sucks them clean. Heat, molten and urgent pools between your thighs. You’ve only just come but your body yet yearns for him, aching to be filled.

You hardly notice you’re whining softly until he chuckles, his hands holding your thighs, rubbing soft circles with his thumbs. “Alright, darlin’, I won’t make you wait much longer.” he coos softly, positioning himself between your legs.

But with a surge of energy you sit up and push him back onto the bed. He stares up at you, wide-eyed, as you straddle his hips with shaking legs and line his cock up with your entrance. “Thought you liked to see me ride you, cowboy.” you tease, stroking his cock lightly before sinking down onto it.

You both let out simultaneous groans of relief. Jesse is hot and thick inside of you, his girth stretching your walls deliciously. Planting your hands on his chest for balance you give the both of you a moment to adjust. His hands have not stopped moving since you took him inside you, roaming across your body as if he can’t decide what to touch, but knowing he wants to touch it all. At length he remembers you spoke to him. “I do.” he croaks, licking his lips and watching you with undisguised awe as you sit atop him. 

You love the way he looks at you. Like he can’t quite believe you’re real, like he’s counting himself as the luckiest man alive. It makes you feel beautiful, it makes you feel wanted. And though you had meant to tease him, his earnest response fills your heart with warmth. You lean down and kiss him, cupping his face in one hand. When you pull away you raise your hips slowly and drop them back down, hilting him once more.

Jesse tilts his head back slightly but then abruptly remembers he loves nothing more than to watch you ride him. A smirk lights your face as you start up a steady rhythm. Neither of you look away, but Jesse being Jesse has to shower you with praise, “This is a mighty fine angle for you, darlin’.” he smirks, and your smile widens, a laugh bubbling out of you as you drop your head back. His hand comes up and he places it, palm flat, between your breasts. You bring your head back up and bite your lip, your aching thighs protesting so much work, but it’s worth it. It’s so worth it. “That’s it, darlin’, ride my cock, just like that. Fuck, you look amazin’.” he groans, his other hand sliding up your side and cupping your breast. He pinches and rolls your nipples as your breathing turns ragged and breathy moans escape your lips.

He groans, his eyes shutting for a moment against the tide of pleasure washing over him and his hands slip back down to your hips, gripping firmly as he pistons his own up into you. Your mouth drops open in a gasp that turns into a loud moan the harder he fucks into you. “So fuckin’ beautiful,” he growls, his grip tightening on your hips. You’re nearly certain there will be bruises come morning but you can’t bring yourself to care. He throws his head back almost violently, his jaw clenched, the tendons in his neck taut. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come.”

“Come inside me, Jesse, please, please. I want it.” And now you beg. Because you want nothing more than to feel him spill into you, to feel that rush of warmth inside of you. 

He does not disappoint you, cursing colorfully and bucking his hips up into yours and pulling you down to meet his at the same time. His right hand moves to where your bodies are connected and he rubs furiously at your clit, swearing and growling to you, “Come on, darlin’, come on my cock.” He watches you like a hawk, eyes dark with maddening lust. You can see the muscles in his arm flex as he flicks and rubs at your clit, as he squeezes your hip with his mechanical arm. You throw your head back, your eyes shutting. It’s so much. You’re so close. You feel him release your hip in favor of cupping your face and turning it to look at him, “Let me see your pretty face, sweetheart, I wanna watch you come for me.” he purrs, his fingers never stopping in their quest to make you come undone.

You oblige him, letting him see your face twist and contort with mind-numbing pleasure as he brings you to your peak. You come with a strangled cry, squeezing your eyes shut. Jesse follows soon after, cursing and remarking on how tight you are. Your walls flutter around him as he comes, spilling deep inside of you. You grind your hips against his to prolong your shared pleasure as his hands fall away, running through his hair. Panting, you collapse onto his chesty heavily. He grunts exaggeratedly, catching you with open arms. 

For long moments neither of you move, simply basking in the afterglow and the comfortable intimacy of the moment. His fingers trail lightly up and down your spine, making you shiver slightly. He laughs and turns his head to press a kiss to your temple, “I love you.” he whispers into the silence, his voice quiet and contemplative. 

You smile and push up off of him. “I love you too,” you lean back down and peck his lips. “But I need a shower.” you giggle as you ease yourself off of him. 

Jesse snorts and watches you for a second. You turn at the door to the bathroom and quirk a brow at him. Realization hits him suddenly and all at once he’s scrambling out of bed to follow you into the bathroom. You laugh, high and free and realize there is no one in the world who could make you feel this way except for Jesse McCree.


End file.
